


Out of Ten

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Max has had trouble sleeping lately, but while Alec has reached the point of sleep deprivation, Magnus doesn't seem quite as affected.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Out of Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Does that summary even make sense? I don't feel entirely awake yet despite the coffee.
> 
> Prompts:  
> HM500 - scale(s)  
> Banned Together Bingo - sugarcoated gay story

The baby’s cries echoed through the apartment, and Alec shot awake, only to groan and press his face into the pillow a second later. They’d taken Max in a month ago, but in the past week, his sleeping schedule had grown chaotic.

The sleep deprivation was messing with Alec’s head. While he was still struggling with his desire to stay in bed, Magnus had hoped right up with a grin on his face.

“I’ll get him,” he said brightly and not as if he’d been asleep seconds before.

Through a haze of exhaustion, Alec watched him bounce out of the room. He listened as Magnus entered Max’s room across the hall. Magnus’ baby cooing carried into their bedroom, and Alec’s picture of Magnus cradling little Max in his arms propelled him out of bed.

Sure enough, that was what he found. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

Max had already quieted, though he continued to voice quiet, agitated noises as Magnus rocked him back and forth in his arms.

“Aren’t you tired?” Alec asked in a whisper, stepping forward until he was hovering next to Magnus in front of Max’s crib.

“Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile, “on a scale of one to ten, with ten being the most tired, I am undoubtedly a ten.”

Alec huffed and wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind, burying his face in the crook of his husband’s neck. Magnus continued to rock, and Alec let his own body sway with the motion.

“But,” Magnus continued, “in terms of happiness, I’m a solid thousand out of ten.”

Close to dozing back off while standing up, it took a second for Alec to process what he’d said, but when he did, he smiled and lifted his head to press a kiss to Magnus’ neck.

“Me too,” he muttered, his words slurring from exhaustion, “but I’m at least a thousand on sleepiness too.”

Magnus hummed.

“He’s just teething,” he said, rubbing a hand over the top of Max’s head. “It’ll be over soon enough, and then we’ll be sad that he’s gotten so big.”

Alec made a noise of tired affirmation, though it was hard to imagine the future when all his mind wanted was sleep.

He looked over Magnus’ shoulder at Max, smiling at the baby’s peaceful face. He’d closed his eyes and quieted in Magnus’ arms, hardly making a sound. If they stayed quiet enough, Alec could even hear his steady, little breaths.

Magnus was right; they would miss it someday.

Well, maybe not the late nights but everything else.

“I think it’s time to go back to bed,” he said softly, stepping back from Magnus to allow him to place Max back in his crib.

When they crawled back into bed, Alec attached himself to Magnus’ side, but he hadn’t even closed his eyes by the time Magnus had fallen asleep.

“Thousand on sleepiness,” Alec muttered to himself as he snuggled close and drifted off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com)!


End file.
